Is It Ramen? (ChanBaek fic)
by cynee
Summary: Is there even such a thing as "morning" to me? I probably got up at around noon. / Chapter 2 is UPDATE / ChanBaek fic / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Is It Ramen?

Genre: Romance,Fluff

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Author: sensemi,cynee

Rating: T

Length: Two Shoot/Three shoot

Disclaimer: God and themself. And this fic is mine.

Summary: _Again today,I don't know what I did this morning. Again today,my lunch Is it Ramen?_

**Note: **Hai ._. aku bawa ff yang sebenarnya ide dari sensemi(luvyu) dan aku adaptasi jadi aku membawa nama dia disini. Dan ada beberapa ff kehapus. Mianhaeeeeeee T.T nanti akan aku post lagi ._. ini karena saudara ku otak otik-_- jadi aku menghadiahi ini dan satu FF lagi. Oh iya,FF Short mau aku lanjut mungkin ada yang mau? ._.

…

Pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi menggeliat di atas kasur nyamannya. Bangun dengan mata yang masih _sipit _dan _nyawa _yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi nya. Mencoba berdiri dan berpegangan dengan dinding—biru muda disampingnya.

Mengambil sikat gigi dan menggosok giginya dengan mata tertutup. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Untung ini hari sabtu—dimana dia libur sekolah.

Dan kira-kira jika dihitung dia hampir tidur dalam waktu 9 jam. Dan itu sudah melewati batas normal seseorang tidur. Dan,_hell _masih saja dirinya mengantuk.

Dia sedikit berfikir,apakah ini _efek _kelelahan karena mengerjakan tugas yang sangat banyak itu? Ah,tapi dia pun tidak mengerjakan sepenuhnya. Lagipula,itu dikumpulkan saat akhir tahun.

Lalu kenapa dirinya tetap mengantuk begini?

Dengan masih mengenakan piyama—bergambar rillakuma dia berjalan ke arah kalender dipasang. Dengan mata yang sudah—hampir tampak _segar_ dia melihat tanggal berapa sekarang.

_15 september 2016_.

Dengan resah dia berjalan ke ruang tamu yang hanya diisi dengan TV dan—kotoran kucing?

_Sial_,apa Maru—kucingnya yang melakukan ini semua? Dan apakah harus ia bersihkan?

_Sialnya lagi_,harus. Karena ini rumahnya,yang paling istimewa. Tempat berlindung dirinya oleh _debu-debu _jahat diluar sana.

Kini dirinya dengan piyama masih melekat—erat ditubuhnya mencoba membersihkan kotoran kucing yang ada di lantai ruangan Tamu nya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar,tapi cukup untuk satu keluarga. _Yeah_,sayangnya keluarganya telah pindah ke Spanyol karena sebuah urusan penting.

Dan,kembali lagi dirinya disibukkan dengan seseorang yang datang kerumahnya.

"Benar ini rumah nomor 6104?" seseorang bertubuh mungil berdiri di hadapannya dan sebuah kotak berbungkus coklat di tangannya.

"Ya." sedikit mengusak rambutnya. Seseorang bertubuh mungil di hadapannya menyodorkan kotak tadi dan menyodorkan sekertas yang harus diisi dengan tanda tangan.

"Park—"

"Chanyeol." Pemuda tinggi ini mengambil barang—kotak tadi dan hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia sudah penasaran duluan dengan isinya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa isinya ternyata _Bom Atom buatan Amerika ataupun Rusia_,_Shit_.

"Okey. Permisi." Seseorang bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menjauh dan ingin menaiki kendaraan beroda dua itu. Entah dorongan darimana Chanyeol melihat _name tag _pemuda mungil itu.

"Byun..Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah surat dan kiriman uang. Chanyeol tidak bisa berfikir—tepatnya mencari tahu kenapa Ibunya tidak mentransfer saja? _Heh_! Ibunya memang sangat rumit.

_Ibu dan ayah mungkin akan pulang tahun depan. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Ini ada uang untuk kau makan. Apa persediaan makanmu masih cukup? Aku kira masih. Dan,Kakak mu akan pulang tahun depan dengan gelar Sarjana dari Australia. _

_Belajar dengan benar,ibu tahu sebentar lagi akan ada liburan musim dingin. Jika musim dingin pakailah pakaian hangat. Jangan bermain macam-macam. _

_Kau boleh mengajak—_

Chanyeol langsung melipat kembali surat dari Ibu nya dan meletakkan di tempat semula. Chanyeol berdecak,lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Dan melihat isi lemari makanannya.

_Dan disana tinggal tersisa dua bungkus ramen. _

Chanyeol sangat-sangat bosan akan kehidupannya yang lama-lama membosankan. Bisakah dia ikut bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya di Spanyol? Atau pergi ke Rusia? Atau pergi ke Jerman? Swedia? _Yeah,that is just a dream_.

Dia berbeda dengan kakak nya yang sangat aktif dalam apapun. Pantas mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri.

Telepon rumah Chanyeol berdering nyaring—hampir memekakkan telinga nya.

"_Yeobboseyo?" _Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada malas dan sambil memasak ramen. Untung telepon rumahnya dekat dengan dapur.

[_"Yeobboseyo. Ini aku Sehun."] _

"_Oh,ya. Ada apa?" _sesekali Chanyeol melirik ramen nya yang sepertinya sudah setengah jadi.

[_"Karena besok kita—masih libur. Jadi,mau kan kau ikut denganku?"]_

"_Tidak." _Chanyeol benar-benar malas berbicara,sebenarnya dia malas untuk berbuat apapun. Pikirannya adalah lebih baik mati dibandingkan seperti ini.

[_"Ku jamin,kau akan senang."]_

"_Aku tidak tertarik._" Chanyeol berusaha menuangkan ramen nya kedalam mangkuk. Dan berhasil.

[_"Ayo bertaruh. Jika aku benar kau harus ikut denganku."]_

"_Hm." _Chanyeol mengambil sumpit dan sebuah sendok dengan cekungan dalam.

[_"Kau pasti sedang memasak ramen dan ingin memakannya."]_

Chanyeol yang sedang mencicipi kuah ramen nya hampir tersedak. Dan mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

"_Kau menang." _

_["Yeah! Besok jangan lupa!"]_

Chanyeol mematikan langsung teleponnya,dan membawa ramen—makanan setiap harinya ke ruang makan. Ruang makannya mempunyai jendela yang menghadap keluar.

Entah kenapa,dia sabtu ini jalan di depan rumahnya sepi,terutama rumahnya sendiri. Kalau boleh dia berpendapat,ini karena sekelompok _genk _yang ada diujung jalan rumahnya. Tapi,sayangnya siapa yang mau mendengar pendapat seseorang yang bodoh?

Dan,kenapa jam nya lama sekali berjalan? Setiap selang sedetik seperti terasa sejam—ah berlebihan. Tapi,Chanyeol memang merasa dirinya _sangat amat kesepian_.

Pikir saja,pertama, tidak ada yang menyapa di pagi hari yang—seharusnya menyenangkan ini. Berkata,"selamat pagi" saja tidak ada. _Huh_.

Kedua,kenapa setiap hari dia harus memakan Ramen lagi? Setiap bangun tidur,sepulang sekolah,makan malam,bangun tidur _lagi_,dan seterusnya. Sampai-sampai dia harus bertanya pada tembok yang terdiam,"Apa ramen lagi?"

Ketiga,tidak ada siapapun kecuali dia—tunggu jangan lupakan Maru yang sedang menonton TV sekarang. _Yeah_,berdua saja dengan seekor kucing pemalas—seperti dirinya.

Keempat,_kurasa _rumah ini membosankan.

Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah luar dengan masih menggunakan piyama dan sandal tidur. Sabtu nya sangat membosankan. Seandainya,kakak nya masih tinggal disini—bukan di Australia,dan ibu nya adalah Ibu Rumah Tangga seperti Ibu Sehun.

"_Lebih enak menjadi kau karena,jika tidak ada Ibu semuanya bebas. Aku saja dimarahi terus."_

Tanggapan Sehun waktu itu menurutnya salah. Lebih enak dimarahi dibanding harus menjadi bebas. Terasa,_diabaikan_ dan Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh tidak suka.

"Huh." Chanyeol menghela napas dan berjalan membuka pagar rumahnya. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Apa orang-orang sedang berlibur ke luar kota atau negeri?

"Hai."

Chanyeol termenung melihat sosok pemuda mungil pengantar barang tadi tiba di depannya. Chanyeol mengerjap seperti anak kecil yang diberi lollipop besar.

"Kau mengantar barang lagi?" Kata-kata itu keluar saja dari mulut Chanyeol yang keluar saja dari mulut Chanyeol yang _yeah_—menyebalkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu seperti _penguntit_." Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum layaknya bayi. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengira dia adalah bayi besar.

"Aku bukan _penguntit_." Chanyeol menggeleng dan hendak masuk ke rumahnya. Pemuda mungil itu memanggil namanya dengan _benar_.

"Chanyeol!"

Seperti sihir Chanyeol menoleh.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Byun Baekhyun!"

-To Be Continued-

**a/n: **Bagaimana? (._.) pendek ya? Ini baru prolog dan gantung banget -_- aku janji besok aku post kelanjutannya. Dan maaf ff aku kehapus hehe (._.) ini hadiah dan ada satu ff yang lagi proses. Sequel FF ini mau aku buat series .-. kisah kisah Chanyeol saat bertemu Baekhyun akan dibuat beda-beda dalam satu judul,yah begitulah. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu AKMU-Is It Ramen?. Ada yang tau? Mungkin pernah denger? Hehe.

Yaudah lah ya,aku mau garap ff yang lagi proses dan mau mengerjakan PR huhu ._.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Is It Ramen?

Genre: Romance,fluff

Rating: T

Author: sensemi,cynee

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Disclaimer: God and Themself. And this fic is mine.

Summary: _Is there even such a thing as "morning" to me? I probably got up at around noon. _

Chapter 2.

…

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun—barusan saja pemuda mungil ini menyebutkan namanya. Lalu Chanyeol berbalik badan dan,

"_Bang! Bang! Bang!_" Chanyeol membuat pistol di tangannya dan mengarahkan pada pemuda mungil dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Mudah sekali kau menyebutkan namamu,bagaimana kalau aku pembunuh?" Chanyeol berbalik—lagi dan jalan memasukki rumahnya. Dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di luar rumahnya.

"Kau idiot. Aku tau kau bukan pembunuh,Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tersenyum masih dengan—layaknya bayi. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya—_lagi_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih saja—tetap berdiri disana. Tidak beranjak se_centi_ pun.

"Bolehkan aku menjadi temanmu? Kurasa kau kesepian." Baekhyun mulai berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol,sementara Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menolak. Bisa saja,Baekhyun adalah pembunuh bayaran dari _Jerman_—terlalu banyak menonton film _Action_. Ya,itu sih siapa tau saja.

"Ya. Jangan menyesal nantinya."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah _spesial _Chanyeol. Rumahnya tergolong rapih—_heh_,Baekhyun hanya belum melihat kamar Chanyeol saja.

"Miaw!"

"O..oh maafkan aku." Baekhyun tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Maru saat Maru sedang asik tertidur. Chanyeol hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kau tunggu disitu,aku akan mandi dulu." Kalau dilihat-lihat ini sudah hampir jam 12 siang. Dan Chanyeol belum mandi? Bukankah itu memalukan?

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. _Toh_,ini kan rumah Chanyeol dan dia tamu—dan Tamu adalah Raja,eh? Bukankah itu ada di peribahasa lain? _Masa bodoh_.

Chanyeol mengambil handuknya dan mulai memasukki kamar mandi. Dia sangat cemas jika Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah _piskopat ,pencuri,pembunuh bayaran,pembunuh berdarah dingin,atau seseorang yang menjadi mata-mata_.

Baekhyun merasakan jika rumah Chanyeol—memang sangat sepi. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol tinggal disini hanya bersama seekor kucing putih. Dan,entah dorongan darimana dia ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol—pemuda tinggi diatas rata-rata.

Baekhyun terkikik sendiri saat membayangkan kembali kejadian awal tadi. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah orang yang _menarik_.

.

.

.

Kira-kira sekitar setengah jam menunggu,Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seadanya. Baekhyun _menguap _dan memandang _ngantuk_ ke arah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa moment kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih _awkward_.

"Chanyeol,bagaimana kalau sore ini kau ikut aku bermain di sungai Han?" Chanyeol mengernyit dan menggendong kucingnya sembari duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya—tanda dia ingin mengucapkan _'Bagaimana?'_.

"Aku malas." Dua kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol hanyalah itu. Chanyeol memainkan bulu-bulu kucing putih—_malas _nya. Dan Maru menggeliat nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ayolah,sebagai perkenalan awal kita." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol menatap wajah—cantik Baekhyun. Benarkah dia seorang namja? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak percaya?

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menang.

Akhirnya,Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar,"Jangan lupa nanti sore okey,Chanyeol?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan meletakkan Maru di karpet hangat.

Benarkah Baekhyun seorang namja? Apa barusan malaikat menghampiri rumahnya?—malaikat mana yang mau menghampiri rumah _jelek_ seperti ini. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang ditelan oleh dinding perbatasan rumahnya dengan rumah Kwon ahjumma.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk dan melirik ke arah jam. _Sial_,waktu memang berjalan lama jika kau berada di rumah Chanyeol. Baru jam setengah 1 siang? Oh,baiklah,ini buruk.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika TV rumahnya menyala sejak dia bangun tadi. _Masa bodoh_,jika TV nya akan terbakar,meledak,kepanasan,atau bisa menghancurkan seisi rumahnya.

Chanyeol terus saja memikirkan kejadiannya bersama pemuda pengantar barang—yang sangat cantik,padahal dia adalah seorang _namja_. Menurutnya,hari-hari berikutnya akan berubah kalau dia sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun.

Hari-hari yang membosankan akan terbuang begitu saja.

Hari-hari dimana tidak ada kata sapaan,"Selamat pagi" nantinya akan sering ia dengar.

Hari-hari dimana dia terus-menerus memakan ramen—_instan_ akan berubah dan dia akan beralih ke pemakan _daging_.

Hari-hari dimana dia bosan dengan rumah nya,tidak akan bosan lagi jika bersama Baekhyun. Apalagi kalau Baekhyun berniat menginap—_mimpi saja_.

Hari-hari dia _kesepian_ tidak akan ada lagi.

Bunyi jam berdetak—_masih _menggema di ruangan kecil yaitu kamarnya. Dia menunggu waktu sore,dimana dia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya,dia sangat malas berjalan keluar apalagi ini adalah waktu libur. Tapi ini demi Baekhyun—yang akan merubah hidupnya,_kelak_.

Chanyeol berjalan _mondar-mandir _di depan kasur sembari melirik ke arah jam dan melipat tangannya di dada. Masih sekitar satu jam lagi—jika menunggu jam empat sore. Chanyeol berdecak lalu menyambar handuknya.

Cepat-cepat dia mandi,masih ada waktu satu jam lagi dan dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu. Chanyeol memilih baju yang paling bagus—menurutnya dan memakai parfum kesukaannya—berbau _soft_ mint.

"_Merah,biru,hijau._" Chanyeol bergumam memilih topi kesukaannya. Dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah! Hitam!"

Maklumi saja Chanyeol yang sungguh—sangat bodoh.

_TENG!_

Jam di kamar nya berdentang kencang tanda ini sudah jam 4 sore—tepat. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah luar dan tidak melihat siapapun disana. Chanyeol membuka gerbangnya dan menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Hai!"

Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada penyangga gerbang. Baekhyun—dengan kaus putih dan kemeja yang tidak berkancing dan topi merah yang dia balik,tengah berada di hadapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tetap saja menurutnya—cantik? Chanyeol mengusap matanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa? Apa aku aneh?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan mengunci gerbang nya dengan kata sandi. Baekhyun terkikik kecil dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang kikuk.

"Kita naik apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mencicit. Entah kenapa suara beratnya malah menjadi suara mencicit. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Jalan kaki. Dekat bukan?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Apa? Jalan kaki? Bukankah itu melelahkan?

"Lagipula,Jalan kaki itu sehat." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan tenang-tenang saja.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari,ternyata Sehun berada di pertigaan rumahnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya _putus asa_. Chanyeol yakin,dirinya akan menjadi bahan _pembullyan _besok.

"Wow! Anak mana yang bisa mengajakmu keluar dari rumah _kesayanganmu_, ?" Sehun terkekeh dengan es krim di tangan kanannya dan beberapa belanjaan di tangan kiri. Chanyeol berdecak. Dan Baekhyun hanya melihat bingung kedua namja tinggi ini—entah tubuhnya _mengecil _saat ini.

"Ya,ya,ya yang penting aku tidak harus membeli belanjaan ibu-ibu rumah tangga." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit menariknya untuk memulai perjalanan nya lagi.

"Sial. Besok kau harus mentraktir aku dan Jongin karena kau punya pacar—ternyata." Sehun berjalan kembali ke rumahnya sambil menjilat sesekali es krimnya. Chanyeol—masih menggenggam dan berjalan mengangkat jarinya berbentuk kata 'Okay'.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun sebenarnya _mengerti _saja,arah pembicaraan orang _tinggi _itu kemana. Tapi,apakah dia harus terlibat?

Dan,yang membuatnya sedikit _merona_.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sedang _kencan_?

Hei! Hei! Hentikan pikiran bodoh—sangat mu itu tuan Byun.

"Eum—Chanyeol.." Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan,Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersadar jika dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun terlalu _erat_.

"O—oh maafkan aku." Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya begitu saja. Entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya. Padahal,itukan Baekhyun yang mau?

.

.

.

"Sampai!" Baekhyun hampir melompat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat _childish_. Chanyeol berfikir memang Baekhyun adalah sesosok bayi besar.

"Aku bawa kamera! Jadi kalau kau mau foto-foto bisa dengan kamera ku! Aku juga bisa mencuci nya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat Chanyeol duduk disebuah bangku taman. Chanyeol kadang membayangkan,mungkin sangat enak jika rumah tidak sepi dan dia diajak berjalan-jalan dengan orang terdekatnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol melamun. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kata,"Apa?" pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat—untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah membuat aku beranjak dari kasur saja kau sudah sangat hebat." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersinari oleh matahari sore. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau akan suka." Baekhyun terkikik. Entah kenapa berawal dari sini hidup Chanyeol lebih berwarna.

Dulu sepertinya hanya berwarna abu-abu _pekat_ dengan warna buram.

Bahkan sekarang karena—hanya rumput ilalang,Chanyeol tertawa. Lelucon Baekhyun selalu mengisi detik-detik tidak berguna nya Chanyeol.

Omong-omong,apakah Chanyeol sudah mematikan TV?

"Hei Chanyeol! Lihat! Matahari terbenam!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari terbenam. Baru sekali ini ia melihatnya.

"Foto Baekhyun! Foto!" Baekhyun mengambil kameranya lalu dengan sengaja dia memfoto Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun berulang-ulang kali memfoto Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku mau lihat!" Chanyeol mengambil kamera Baekhyun begitu saja. Chanyeol mengernyit. Kenapa banyak sekali foto dirinya? Dan bukan matahari terbenamnya?

"Kenapa kau memfoto ku? Bukankah seharusnya mataharinya?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dan mengambil kembali kameranya.

"Tubuh besarmu menghalanginya."

"Yak!"

Bukankah kata-kata Baekhyun menyindir Chanyeol?

-To Be Continued-

**Note: **Hai!aku tau ini juga pendek (._.) Maafkan aku telat update karena aku sibuk dan tugas makin nambah T.T yeah begitulah tiap detik harus ini dan itu—halah. Dan,gimana chapter ini? Aku takut ini malah membosankan T.T dan aku gak yakin sebenernya jadi three shoot. Karena aku sibuk mungkin ini bisa lima chapter. Jadi tunggu ajalah ya ._.

Oh,iya makasih yang udah follows,reviews,favorite bahkan. Aku cinta kalian hehe!

Maukan Review lagi? Biar aku semangat gitu (._.)

Thankyuuuu!


End file.
